Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may comprise multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal communicates with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link may be established via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-signal-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
A MIMO system employs multiple (NT) transmit antennas and multiple (NR) receive antennas for data transmission. A MIMO channel formed by the NT transmit and NR receive antennas may be decomposed into Ns independent channels, which are also referred to as spatial channels, where NS≦min {NT, NR}. Each of the Ns independent channels corresponds to a dimension. The MIMO system can provide improved performance (e.g., higher throughput and/or greater reliability) if the additional dimensionalities created by the multiple transmit and receive antennas are utilized.
A MIMO system supports a time division duplex (TDD) and frequency division duplex (FDD) systems. In a TDD system, the forward and reverse link transmissions are on the same frequency region so that the reciprocity principle allows the estimation of the forward link channel from the reverse link channel. This enables the access point to extract transmit beamforming gain on the forward link when multiple antennas are available at the access point.
Generally, wireless cellular communication networks incorporate a number of mobile UEs and a number of NodeBs. A NodeB is generally a fixed station, and may also be called a base transceiver system (BTS), an access point (AP), a base station (BS), or some other equivalent terminology. As improvements to networks are made, the NodeB functionality has evolved, so a NodeB is sometimes also referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNB). In general, NodeB hardware, when deployed, is fixed and stationary, while the UE hardware is portable.
In contrast to NodeB, the mobile UE can comprise portable hardware. User equipment (UE), also commonly referred to as a terminal or a mobile station, may be fixed or mobile device and may be a wireless device, a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a wireless modem card, and so on. Uplink communication (UL) refers to a communication from the mobile UE to the NodeB, whereas downlink (DL) refers to communication from the NodeB to the mobile UE. Each NodeB contains radio frequency transmitter(s) and the receiver(s) used to communicate directly with the mobiles, which move freely around it. Similarly, each mobile UE contains radio frequency transmitter(s) and the receiver(s) used to communicate directly with the NodeB. In cellular networks, the mobiles cannot communicate directly with each other but have to communicate with the NodeB.
Control information bits are transmitted, for example, in the uplink (UL), for several purposes. For instance, Downlink Hybrid Automatic Repeat ReQuest (HARQ) requires at least one bit of ACK/NACK transmitted in the uplink, indicating successful or failed circular redundancy check(s) (CRC). Moreover, a one bit scheduling request indicator (SRI) is transmitted in uplink, when a UE has new data arrival for transmission in uplink. Furthermore, an indicator of downlink channel quality (CQI) needs to be transmitted in the uplink to support mobile UE scheduling in the downlink. While CQI may be transmitted based on a periodic or triggered mechanism, the ACK/NACK generally needs to be transmitted in a timely manner to support the HARQ operation. Note that ACK/NACK is sometimes denoted as ACK/NAK, A/N, ACK, or any other equivalent term. As seen from this example, some elements of the control information should be provided additional protection, when compared with other information. For instance, the ACK/NACK information is typically required to be highly reliable in order to support an appropriate and accurate HARQ operation. This uplink control information is typically transmitted using the physical uplink control channel (PUCCH), as defined by the 3GPP working groups (WG), for evolved universal terrestrial radio access (EUTRA). The EUTRA is sometimes also referred to as 3GPP long-term evolution (3GPP LTE). The structure of the PUCCH is designed to provide sufficiently high transmission reliability.
In addition to PUCCH, the EUTRA standard also defines a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH), intended for transmission of uplink user data. The Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH) can be dynamically scheduled. This means that time-frequency resources of PUSCH are re-allocated every sub-frame. This (re)allocation is communicated to the mobile UE using the Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH). Alternatively, resources of the PUSCH can be allocated semi-statically, via the mechanism of persistent scheduling. Thus, any given time-frequency PUSCH resource can possibly be used by any mobile UE, depending on the scheduler allocation. Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) is different than the PUSCH, and the PUCCH is used for transmission of uplink control information (UCI). Frequency resources which are allocated for PUCCH are found at the two extreme edges of the uplink frequency spectrum. In contrast, frequency resources which are used for PUSCH are in between. Since PUSCH is designed for transmission of user data, re-transmissions are possible, and PUSCH is expected to be generally scheduled with less stand-alone sub-frame reliability than PUCCH. The general operations of the physical channels are described in the EUTRA specifications, for example: “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 8).”
A reference signal (RS) is a pre-defined signal, pre-known to both transmitter and receiver. The RS can generally be thought of as deterministic from the perspective of both transmitter and receiver. The RS is typically transmitted in order for the receiver to estimate the signal propagation medium. This process is also known as “channel estimation.” Thus, an RS can be transmitted to facilitate channel estimation. Upon deriving channel estimates, these estimates are used for demodulation of transmitted information. This type of RS is sometimes referred to as De-Modulation RS or DM RS. Note that RS can also be transmitted for other purposes, such as channel sounding (SRS), synchronization, or any other purpose. Also note that Reference Signal (RS) can be sometimes called the pilot signal, or the training signal, or any other equivalent term.
In many modern communication systems, a UE is able to receive multiple downlink channels simultaneously. Each channel may require control information to be sent by the UE to the base station. As such, it is typical that multiple acknowledgements are needed for transmission in an uplink channel simultaneously. The multiple acknowledgements are generally grouped together to form a “multi-bit ACK/NAK” or “multi-bit A/N”. Multi-bit A/N transmissions are typically used in communication systems where there is asymmetry in either link, as is the case in Time Division Duplex (TDD) systems. It is usually more of an issue when there are more DL Transmission Time Intervals (TTIs) than UL TTIs, as the power and code resources of the UE are more precious than those of the eNB. For example, a typical communication system may use four downlink processes and a single uplink process. The uplink transmission may then be followed by four downlink processes, etc. Generally, an acknowledgement for each of the four downlink processes is sent on the single uplink. However, during the sub-frame for the uplink transmission, other information, such as a channel quality indicator (CQI), a scheduling request (SR), a sounding reference signal (SRS), or other information, may be available for transmission on the same sub-frame. Generally, there is not enough room in sub-frame to include the multi-bit A/N and the other information. What is needed, therefore, is a way to efficiently transmit multi-bit A/N transmissions in addition to other data that may be available for transmission on the same sub-frame.